The Elemental Dragon Slayer
by A Dragneel's friend
Summary: This is a story of my OC. Follow him as he goes through hardships and meeting the fariy tail guild. This is my first story so criticism is greatly appreciated.


**This is my first story so can you please give some opinions on how I did. Also I need help with what do you guys want the pairings to be.**

 **I don't own fairy tail only my OC.**

 **Now enjoy my story.**

"Run!" Yelled the village leader. "Take all of the children with you and go hide." The village leader then turned to the attackers. "I don't know who you people are or what you want but to get to the children you have to go through me!" The attackers looking at the old man started laughing at him. To this the village leader found an opportunity to attack. " **Raging Wind Slash!"** A baby blue magic circle appeared and sent large slash of concentrated Wind was thrown horizontally towards the attackers. The first three managed to dodge the attack but the other two where hit square on the chest successfully throwing them into the air. "What do you know the old man can fight." Said one of the attackers. "Makes things more fun." The other replied. They then charged to the village leader while the third attack shot a beam of lightning towards the village leader.

The leader then sent out another slash to counter the lightning. This created a smoke cloud when the attacks collided. See an opportunity to attack, the village leader took off and meet the two attackers with his fists. Seeing this, the attackers shot out beams of fire towards the village leader. Being caught off guard, the man took the attacks head on. This resulted into the man falling one nee. "this is where you end old man." Said one of the attacks and blasted the village leader with his magic killing him. "Foolish man, you never stood a chance against us."

 **Elsewhere** …..

There is a boy about 5 years old walking alone in the woods. His name was Luke Electro. He was wearing a worn out shirt with torn up pants. This boy was walking back to his village when he then saw how the leader was murdered. Too scared to do anything he hid behind a pair of bushes and waited for the 3 men to leave. He ran up to the village leader and sat there crying over his body. "Why would they attack us." Luke yelled. "Who's there?" Came a rough voice. Panicking Luke left the body and ran into the woods. He kept running until he crashed into something. This resulted in making Luke pass out.

The said something happened to be one of the most feared and misunderstood creatures, a dragon. This dragon wasn't like the other, she was the elemental dragon.

Luke awoke with a start. He was confused to see that he was in a cave but shrugged it off. He walked around trying to find the exit of the cave. He saw a light in the back of the cave and decided to go to thinking that it was where the exit was. Once he got close enough he soon found out that it was just a fire. This fire lit only a fourth of the spacious cave. Luke then sat down feeling the warmth of the flame heat him up. Suddenly he heard the scrapings of what can be heard as claws. Scared of what he might find, Luke hid behind one of the boulders that was at the edge of the flame's light. "Don't be afraid child. I am here to help you." Came a soft heartily voice. Slowly but surely Luke came out of his hiding spot and approached the voice. What he saw truly scared him. In front of the fire was a majestic dragon with ever changing scales. "I am Erica the Queen of elemental dragons." Said Erica. "W-W-Wh-Why did you bring me here. Please don't tell me that you want to eat me." Said the frightened Luke.

To this Erica started to chuckle. "No little one I am not going to eat you, but I do want to help you." She replied. Luke started feeling slightly relived but was still was a bit scared to be with this dragon. "How can you help me?" asked Luke. "Well I can teach you magic to make you stronger." Replied Erica. This got the attention of Luke who was know to be the weakest child of the village. "What type of magic are you going to teach me?" replied Luke. " Well I will teach you of a lost magic known as dragon slaying magic." To this Luke replied "But why would you teach me to kill dragons when you yourself are a dragon?" "That is just the name of the type of magic that you will be learning. It doesn't necessary mean that you have to kill dragons."

Thinking back on the village, Luke vowed that he will learn Dragon Slayer magic and become strong enough to protect innocent people. "So do you want to learn my magic" asked Erica. The only answer that she received was Luke nodding his head. And so started the training process for Luke.

 **2 years Later…..**

" **Left Elemental dragon Earthen Fist and Right Elemental Dragon Flaming Fist."** Luke's left fist was coated with rocks while his right was covered with fire. He was currently practicing his magic on earthen-made golem who were being controlled by Erica. He sent his left Fist to the closest golem and swinging his right Fist right after. This combo caused the golem to break and dissolve into dust. Over the years Luke had developed a nice fit body. He had a six pack with big biceps that showed that he was physically strong. "Nicely done Luke" Called Erica. She had became more of a mother to Luke supporting and training him. "So what type of training are we going to do today?" Asked Luke. "Today I want you to work on combining your elements with each other." Replied Erica. "Now in order to do this you must now which elements go together and which ones don't. So the first combination I want you to do is water and wind." Luke nodded before attempting to summon the two elements on the same hand. It took him a while but he managed to combine the elements. The next combinations that he leaned was fire and wind, earth and fire, water and earth, and lastly earth with Wind. After learning the combinations he started practicing them and learning attacks that go with them.


End file.
